User talk:FanOfAniManga
Welcome Hi, welcome to History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kenichi Anime.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cococrash11 (Talk) 08:43, January 16, 2011 Glad you like HSDK. --Cococrash11 23:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Bakuman I know you are very busy with other wiki and this one and your real life also. But Bakuman is really instersting just like all the popular Jump Mangas and History Strongest Disciple. You could start reading chapter 1 and see the recent chapter in it you don't really need to edit its Wiki if you don't want to. If you are going to read Bakuman and anything you know about Bakuman Wiki please contribute to it if you had the time and you don't had to put in if you don't want to. Just like I said about HSDK Bakuman is really intersting. --Cococrash11 22:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) You don't like it too bad. Can you tell me the reason? --Cococrash11 23:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I was just asking if you like the manga and if you like it you can help edit it. Ofcourse I know not everything will goes from what I excpet. --Cococrash11 23:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I only keep asking because I didn't hear your answer and etc, and sometime I just ask people what type of Manga they like. Beside if I introduced new Manga you can read it yourself and see if its intesting or not if you had the time. You know you could introduced Manga you think its intesting to me if you want and I could try to read it and give you my feedback on it . --Cococrash11 00:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) The World God Only Knows Well if Bakuman don't work with you then how about The World God Only Knows? Its really intesrting just like HSDK, popular Jump Manga, and Bakuman. http://the-world-god-only-knows.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page this here is the wiki that I'm the Admin there. You can edit it if you like the series. --Cococrash11 23:16, March 3, 2011 (UTC) That was before you said what type of manga you like when you wrote in my talkpage. So you only like Main Stream Battle Manga aka just plain old Battle Manga. I see. --Cococrash11 23:29, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Sket Dance Just wondering what about Sket Dance? Its a Gag manga sure its not a Battle Manga but it sure is funny and intersting. It makes me laugh so hard. --Cococrash11 00:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Anime Twitter Hey There Hi, I help mucho wikis Inazuma Eleven,Mario,Teen Titans and Kencihi for saying. -Jesus Silva Greetings and Question Hi, thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki. If I could just point something out; I found it odd that there is an "episodes" page when the "anime" page already contains a complete and descriptive episode list which is as far as I can tell is identical to the one on the "episodes" page. I would suggest removing the "episodes" page since the anime page presents the episodes in a neater list format. Thanks for your time. Gorgoth 11:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!! Are you showing me a pict. of Jihan alive and well after being burried alive!? How is this real!? I won't jump to conclusions until the chapter comes out but yeah, I'll change the status to blank or alive if it's real. But for now, lets leave his status as deceased till the chapter comes out and proves he's alive or not. Okay, I saw the raw scans myself, he's alive. I'll change it now. Though you can't blame me since I didn't know the raw scans came out so early. But thanks for that to let me know. Saying Hi Hello Dypaul15 12:33, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Asking Question How do I delete the Pictures??